


He's Too Damn Stubborn

by hufflepunk_wannabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit sad, But he's ok, F/M, M/M, also, also remus's dad is in the hospital, but i never explain why cause im lazy, cause nobody ever talks about wawa, sirius gets in an accident, wawa pretzels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepunk_wannabe/pseuds/hufflepunk_wannabe
Summary: Remus gets a terrifying call, and makes a big choice





	He's Too Damn Stubborn

James was playing guitar in the living room of Remus and Sirius’s apartment when the landline rang.  
“James! Can you get that? Lily and are too busy cooking for you!” Remus called from the kitchen, as Lily rolled out the pizza dough they had made the night before. The phone stopped ringing as James answered it. Remus went back to mixing the pizza sauce with Harry, when James rushed in.  
“Re, it’s Mercy Hospital. They said they can’t tell me anything.”  
Remus’s heart broke. His dad had been getting better, slated to make a full recovery after his stroke. Taking the phone from James, Remus prayed he wasn’t gone. Lily took Harry off the counter and took him to the living room.  
“Am I speaking to Mr. Lupin?” A woman on the other end asks.  
“Yes,” Remus answered, his voice shaking. “Is...is my dad gone?”  
“Mr. Lupin, this isn’t about your father. You are the emergency contact for Mr. Sirius Black, correct?”  
Remus swallowed hard, but he couldn’t hold back the tears.  
“Yes, God what happened? Is he okay?”  
“He was in an accident. His bike was hit from behind. They aren’t sure of the full extent of the damage yet, but you need to get as soon as possible.”  
Remus dropped the phone and fell to his hands and knees sobbing  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remus couldn’t remember getting to the hospital. He knew James was with him, and that James was nearly as much of a wreck as he was. He knew that he practically flung himself from the car as soon as he was at the entrance to the hospital. He knew he saw Hannah, the woman who always checked him in when he went to visit his dad. He knew she said something to him, but he didn’t bother listening to. Remus was so scared. His Sirius, his Padfoot, could already be gone, and he wasn’t with him. Remus knew this building well enough to find his way to the ER pretty quickly. He tried to call when he got to the desk.  
“Uh, I’m here for Sirius Black,” he said, fully out of breath. James came up no more than fifteen seconds later as the receptionist figured out where Sirius was. James put a hand on Remus's shoulder and pulled him into a hug.   
“I called our parents. They're getting on the first flight they can find out here. Do we know where he is now?”  
Remus wiped his eyes and cleared his throat a bit.   
“Not sure, they're going to tell me as soon as they know.”   
Just then, a short nurse in green scrubs with dark hair came out from behind the desk and stood in front of James and Remus.   
“You guys are here for Sirius?” She asked.  
They both nodded.   
“Who's the boyfriend and who's the brother?”  
“I’m the boyfriend, he’s the brother.” Remus said, pointing to himself, then James.  
“Why don’t we have a seat?” The nurse asked.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Four broken ribs, a broken tibia, a collapsed lung, and a shattered finger. It could have been so much worse. It would take some time, but Sirius would be okay. But they still couldn't see him, as he was in surgery. So Remus paced in the waiting room, while James was on the phone back and forth with Lily, his parents, and Marlene and Dorcas.  
“Mom and Dad are leaving in an hour, they should be here by midnight. Marlene and Dorcas are going over to your place to get Harry and he’ll spend the night with them. Lily will be here once the girls get Harry.” James said, sitting down on one of the waiting room couches, wiping his hands down his face. Remus collapsed right next to James.  
“I’m so fucking scared.” He said, the tears starting to fall again. James grabbed Remus and held him close.  
“I got ya. I got ya. He’s gonna be okay,” then James pulled back and looked right at Remus, “and so will you.”  
“He’ll be fine until your Mom gets here. She’ll freak out on him.”  
“Mom’s going to show up, make sure he’s okay, and then scream her throat raw at him.” James replied.   
Remus couldn't help but laugh.  
“He's a fucking moron. He's so stupid. He didn’t listen to your mom when she told him not to buy that damn thing.”  
“Our Padfoot is too stubborn to listen to anyone once he gets an idea in his head, you know that. She was never going to sway him on that, not in a million years.” James said. Remus knew he was right. Sirius never liked listening to rational thoughts. He was reckless and rebellious, and didn’t always think things through. It hurt Remus to think it, but this was almost inevitable. Before Sirius even got the bike, Euphemia had told him that there were two kinds of people who rode motorcycles.  
“Those who have laid down the bike, and those who haven’t yet.” Is what she told him.   
“Don’t worry Mama. I promise that I’ll be safe.” He had told her. And he was. But this wasn’t his fault. Sirius got hit from behind. Someone else let this happen. Remus would have started crying again, maybe even screaming, but Lily had arrived, and she had brought Wawa pretzels. She knew how to bring at least a tiny bit of joy to Remus. She leaned down to hug him.  
“Hey, love. How’s our boy doing?”  
“Not sure right now. He’s still in surgery. Hopefully he’ll be out soon. Harry’s with the girls? He okay?”  
“Christ, Remus. He’s fine. You worry about your Padfoot, okay.” Lily told him, sitting next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Remus looked down at his watch. It was 10:36. Not too long until Monty and Euphemia would be there. Time had been moving so slowly in the three hours since he got to the hospital. He didn’t want to, but Remus couldn’t fight the sleep that was weighing down on him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remus woke up when James tapped on his shoulder.  
“Moons, he's awake.”   
The nurse from earlier was standing not too far away, a small smile on her face.   
“Wait, can we go see him now?” Remus asked.  
Lily cracked a smile.  
“You're all good, Moony.”   
Remus stood and checked his watch again. 11:47.  
“Wait. Who's going to the airport?”  
“For God's sake, Moony, don't about it.” James told him. Remus didn't budge.  
“The girls are getting them.” Remus smiled at James, then turned to the nurse. She lead him down the hallway. When they reached Sirius's door, she stopped him.   
“He's still a bit loopy, but he's been asking for you. He's not going to be 100% for a while. Give him some time.” Remus swallowed hard and thanked the nurse before opening the door.   
“Hey, Padfoot.” Remus smiled at Sirius. Sirius smiled back.  
“Moony! Finally! I missed you love.” Remus sat in the chair next to Sirius's bed, and took his hand.   
“I missed you too. So much, Pads. You scared the shit out of me, you know that?” Remus said.   
“It wasn’t even my fault though,” Sirius whined. “It was that asshole behind me.”  
Remus chuckled. “Yeah, it was. How are you feeling?”  
“Breathing is hard, Moony. It hurts.” Sirius pouted.  
“Oh, Pads.” Was all Remus could manage to get out. He hated seeing his boy like this, in so much pain.   
“Is Mama coming?” Sirius asked. Remus nodded, trying so hard not to cry again. “Dad too?” Remus nodded again.  
“Good. He’ll keep Mama for getting too mad at me. Why didn’t I listen to her, Moony? She’s always right. At least I’ll get to see them. They live too far away. Why’d the have to move to Canada? That was stupid. I miss them, lovie.”  
Sirius kept on rambling, saying anything that came into his mind. It kind of calmed Remus. His boy was on his way to being okay.   
Sirius started to drift back in to sleep when the door opened once again. Sirius’s smile grew huge right away.  
“Mama! Dad! You’re here!”  
Remus stood to hug Euphemia and Monty. Monty held on extra tight.  
“Thank you.” he said  
Remus pulled back, a bit confused, but he let it go. He smiled to see Sirius with his parents.   
“Hey, I'm going to go see my dad, let him know what's going on.” Remus said.  
Sirius frowned. “I don’t want you to go.”  
“I know, Pads. I know, but I really need to talk to my dad.”  
“Baby, nooo.” Sirius whined. “I need Moony kisses so I can feel better.”  
Remus headed back to Sirius's side and kissed his forehead.  
“You have your Mama here. She'll give you kisses. You'll be fine, Pads.” Remus said as much for himself as for Sirius. He didn't really want to leave, but he wanted to give Sirius some time with his parents, and he needed to see his dad.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hannah, come on, I need to talk to him.”  
“Remus, he’s out cold and I am not about to have you waking any of my patients, even your father. Besides, what’s so important that it can’t wait until morning?”  
“Hannah, if I tell, you have to swear you won't tell my dad.”   
“You’re up to something, aren’t you?”  
“In a way. Please just promise you won’t say anything.”  
Hannah sighed. “You’re acting like an eight year old, ya know. But I promise.”  
Remus grinned at her. “God bless ya. I need to tell him that I want to propose to Sirius.”  
Hannah’s face fell a bit.  
“This isn’t an impulse decision is it? You aren’t doing this because you’re scared are you?”  
Remus chuckled. “Well, I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but I mean, I guess this kinda scared me. I don’t want to lose him,ever. I know this won’t keep that from happening, but I just love him so much.” Remus was a bit shocked by his own words. Talking about loving people had never been easy for him, even with Sirius, and everything was easy with Sirius. But God damn he was so fucking in love.  
“Holy shit, I have to go.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remus (12:43 am)Stealing your husband’s car and running back to the apartment to pick something up. Need anything?  
Lily (12:45 am) something to eat, can you pick up the usual from wawa? I need comfort food.   
Lily (12:46 am) fuck, harry forgot to grab lion and now he can’t sleep. be a love and take it to Marlene?  
Remus (12:48 am) Np. Is he asleep yet?   
Lily (12:50 am) his parents just came out. said he passed out pretty quick.   
Remus(1:15 am) Lion delivered. Marlene and Dorcas looked ready for death lol. They said they’ll come over in the morning. At Wawa, do Monty and Effie want anything?  
Lily(1:16 am) they’re sleeping, bb. But they’d probably like some pretzels  
Remus (1:17 am) Sounds like a plan. Be back in like 15 minutes  
Remus (1:23 am) Make it more like 30. Fucking night construction  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Remus got back to the hospital waiting room, Wawa bags in hand, and the ring box heavy in his pocket, everyone was asleep.   
“Lily, I got your food,” he whispered, hitting her shoulder with his knee. Lily stirs and looks up at him.  
“God, you are a fucking saint, Moony. Is my kiddo okay?”  
“He seemed really grumpy, probably tired, but he seemed much better when he got Lion. How's my boy?”   
“I'm sorry, love. I've been asleep. I'm sure he's getting better.”   
“Lily, I'm scared.”  
“I know. But the doctors said that he's going to okay eventually-”  
“That's not what I mean.” Remus pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it to show her the simple gold band with silver etchings of simple vines.  
“Holy shit. You're going to ask him finally?”  
Remus laughed.   
“Yeah. You know I bought this like 11 months ago?”  
Lily’s eyes went wide.   
“Moony.” She gasped out. “It's fucking beautiful. Good God, why would you wait?”  
“I don't know. I don't know. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just don't know how I even could wait. As soon as he wakes up. As soon as he's up I'm asking.” It took almost everything Lily had not start jumping up and down shrieking with sheer joy.   
“Fucking finally!” She tried to say quietly, but she still managed to awaken James.  
“What are you so excited about?” He asked sleepily.  
“Moony is finally going to ask Sirius to marry him.”   
“No. Fucking. Way. Moony, did you you show her the ring?”  
“Wait, have you seen it, James?”  
“Lily, you think our Moony was actually able to buy the ring on his own without a mental breakdown? I went with him to pick it out.”   
“And you didn't bother to tell me?” She asked rather aggressively, and loud enough to wake up her In-laws.   
“Is everything alright?” Effie asked.  
“More than.” Remus replied. “I guess before I do this though, I should talk to you guys.” He took a deep breath.  
“I want to propose to Sirius. And I figure I probably have asked you a while ago, since I want to do it as soon as he’s awake, but I guess I want to make sure you guys are cool with it before I just go ahead and ask. I know that’s really old fashioned, so I don’t even know why I’m asking but I’d feel kind of bad if I just asked him without-” Remus was cut off by Monty and Effie simply pulling him into a crushing group hug.  
“Well, I think Lily said it best, fucking finally.” Monty said. Effie smacked his arm and smiled at him gently.   
“Remus, we are just so glad that you are going to ask him. But maybe wait until he's more himself. I’m sure he’d want to remember you proposing.” Effie laughed out  
Remus felt so happy in that moment. Everything just felt right, like this was the life he was meant to be living.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
